With regard to this kind of device or apparatus, a technique utilizing multi-scale recognition is known. This technique includes calculating a set of traffic lines of a subject vehicle and an obstacle, estimating a risk in each traffic line based on existing probabilities of the subject vehicle and the obstacle at a point of intersection of their routes, and selecting a driving action (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP2011-96105A).
In the above prior art, the point of intersection between a planned a traveling route for the subject vehicle and a planned traveling route for another vehicle is calculated.
Unfortunately, depending on the form of a point of intersection between routes, there may be a case in which the order of appearance of the point of intersection between the planned traveling routes for the subject vehicle and another vehicle and the point of intersection between the planned traveling route for the subject vehicle and a crosswalk is reversed, which may be problematic.